Life With A Son
by QuickStax
Summary: So this is my story about Barney and Robin's life with their son, Bobby. Robin receives a pregnancy test that says she is pregnant and a letter that says she CAN have children!
1. Episode 1: The Panic

**So here's my first fanfic! No hate please! Summary: So here's my fanfic about Robin and Barney's life with their son, Bobby. Robin received a letter that she can have babies after getting a test that she's pregnant! And Barney is now anxiously waiting for the baby and if he can take care of this baby.**

'What do I do, what do I do?!' Barney thinks. _What if the baby is a girl? I'd have to keep her safe against rapists! That is she's hot. Wait of course she's hot, she's my daughter. Oh Barney you good looking man! Wait, what if it's a boy! He'll still have my good looks but what if I can't take care of him! Hmm, there's only one thing to do in this situation!_

'Barney, if there's advice you need with babies, I'm your guy,' Marshall said significantly. 'So here's what I learn living with Lily and Marvin, all you need to do is relax and stay calm and let the woman do all the work.'

'Really?' Barney said.

'Yep, it works for me every time!' *FlashBack*

'_MARSHALL!' Lily screamed, The baby needs a diaper change!_

'_Ah, why can't you do it,' Marshall said._

'_What did you say?' Lily said._

'_Uh, I'm on it!' Marshall said._

*FlashBack Ends*

'On second thought, your doomed buddy' Marshall said.

'Arg, what if Robin thinks I'm not ready and she leaves me, and then I'll live all alone with no sex and money.' Barney said.

'Your going to be the guy that's living on the street across from us?' Marshall asked.

'You know now that you said that, I think that guy is not really homeless, I think he's just a cheap sell off that can't find a job!' Barney said.

'Or? He could be one of those guys who's undercover and are waiting for the moment to strike an alien because, the government has been working for an alien species and been not telling us' Marshall said.

'You watch too many movies, and that's impossible, who's going to wait that long for an alien,' Barney said.

**Lily enters***

'So what are my 2 buds up to?' Lily asked.

'Nothing much,' Barney and Marshall said in unison.


	2. Episode 2: The Birth

**So I hope you guys liked my first chapter and so here's my next one!**

'I'm telling you, pandas make everything better!' Marshall said.

**Barney's Phone Rings***

'Hello? Barney here, if your that lady that keeps calling me, no I do not want a free cat.' Barney says.

'Barney? The baby's coming!' Robin says.

'What? The baby's coming?' 'Who is this?' Barney asks.

'It's Robin!' Robin says.

'What?' 'The baby's coming?!' Barney says.

'I'll be right there!' Barney says.

**Hangs up***

'Marshall, call Ted and Lily to meet me and Robin at the hospital.' Barney says.

'I'm on it.' Marshall replies.

**Barney rushes to his car and drives home to Robin***

'Robin?' 'Robin we have to get to the hospital quick!' Barney says.

'No… We should stay here and ENJOY OURSELVES!' Robin screams.

'Don't yell at me!' I'm not good in these situations' Barney says.

**They call 911 and the ambulance came***

'Sir it seems your baby is coming out quick, We have to get him/her out now'. The nurse says.

'I don't care!' 'Just get it out!' Barney says.

'It's going to be okay Robin; the nurse says we're going to have the baby here'. Barney says softly to Robin.

Robin tears up and says, 'Okay'

'Ok now PUSH!' The nurse says.

**About an hour later, they arrive an hour later with a little boy name Bobby***

'Aw isn't he cute' Lily says.

'Oh thank you,' Marshall replies.

'Not you! The baby!' Lily says.

'I knew that,' Marshall says sadly.

'So, it's going to be difficult but I think I can do this, little scary but I can do this,' Barney says trembling.

'Everything is going to be fine,' Robin says

**So that's the end of my second episode! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Episode 3: The Dunbar

**Sorry, haven't posted in a long time so I'll be posting a lot more, been sick :D!**

_Days later after the birth*_

'Robin, I'm leaving for work soon, do you need anything when I get back,' Barney asked.

'Diapers,' Robin said.

'Got it,' Barney replied.

'Milk,' Robin said.

'Yep,' Barney replied.

'Clothes,' Robin said.

'Ok,' Barney said.

'Blankets,' Robin said.

'Alright,' Barney said.

'New shoes for me, toys, new clothes for me, a new purse, nail polish, get yourself a haircut, and bring a shake from McDonalds,' Robin said.

'Ok, anything else?' Barney asked.

'Nope,' Robin said.

_Barney leaves*_

'What the hell did I just agree to,' Barney asked himself.

_He came back in*_

'Robin!' Barney says.

'Yes?' Robin says.

'Vanilla, Strawberry, or Chocolate on the shake?' Barney asked.

'Chocolate,' Robin replied.

_Barney leaves*_

'Ah, that's better,' Barney says and leaves for work.

_Barney arrives at work*_

'Barney Stilton, please go to C-2,' the speaker said.

_Later*_

'Barney, so I heard you have a baby now,' this man said.

'That is correct' Barney said.

'I'm sorry, let me introduce myself, I am CEO James Dunbard,' the man reveals himself.

'Would you like some coffee?' James asked.

'No thanks, it stains my suit,' Barney says.

'Well, we're going to make some cuts, and we would like 10 from your department to be removed, and we are having you decide the choice,' James asked.

'But, that's not fair, those people paid for new suits for me!' Barney said.

'If you don't fire anyone, your job is terminated, and you wouldn't want that since you have a wife and a child' James says.

_After work his friends (including Robin) at Carter's_

'He wants me to fire 10 people!' Barney says.

'Wow, that's horrible, who's going to pay for your suit?' Lily asked.

'I know right!' Barney says.

'And his name is Dunbar?' 'What kind of name is Dunbar' Marshall asked.

'Dunbar' Ted said.

'Dunbar' Lily said.

'Dunbar' Robin said.

'Dunbar' Barney said.

'Dunbar' Marshall said again.

'Dunbar' Ted said.

'Dunbar' Lily said.

'Dunbar' Robin said.

'Dunbar' Barney said.

'Dunbar' Marshall said.

_And they spent the whole day questioning Dunbar's name._

_**The End of this episode.**_


End file.
